


NozoEli Oneshot(s?)

by VacantCanadian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gay, My First Work in This Fandom, White Day, best girls, i llove them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacantCanadian/pseuds/VacantCanadian
Summary: fic(s) abt my faves being each other's faves





	

The air was sticky and humid as Nozomi strolled down the sidewalk, absentmindedly shuffling around tarot cards in her hand as her mind submerged itself in thought. She clicked her tongue as she turned at the curb and frowned. She could feel the pressing weight of the letter and present in her bag as she contemplated exactly what she was going to do. It had to be today, she told herself. She had come this far, after all. 

 

Initially she had planned to approach Eli during free period, but the blonde had been startlingly busy with office duties and the like, and Tojo doubted she would’ve had the nerve to put herself on the spot like that even if the perfect moment had arisen. She wanted this to be as casual and playful as their usual banter, but what about this was casual? She shook her head curtly. She was psyching herself out. But anxious thoughts still tugged at her as she continued the walk back home:  _ If you mess this up, you could lose her forever.  _

 

Finally, she arrived home and kicked off her shoes with a sigh of weariness before collapsing on the sofa. She dug her phone out of her bag and proceeded to go to Eli’s contact and hover her thumb over the ‘Dial’ button, moving it away and inching it it closer in a nervous rhythm, as she did so many nights in the early hours as she considered just waking her up and letting all her emotions flood out of her. However, this wasn’t a late night pity party over unconnected emotions. This time around, she needed to actually toughen up and face her fear. Anything had to be better than drowning in a pit of uncertainty for the rest of her life. She had to know, she  _ had  _ to know, because being left in the dark was absolute torture. Nothing could be worse than false hope, not even certain hatred. Nozomi fiercely told herself this as she quickly completed the call. 

 

“Hey, Nozomi!” Eli’s voice was a bit peppier than Tojo would have expected, what with all the work she had been doing at school today. It made her heart flutter just a tiny bit more than usual to hear.

 

“Hi, Eli. Sorry I didn’t have much of a chance to chat with you today.” She gave a dry laugh. “I didn’t want to distract the school’s most valuable volunteer from her duties.” 

 

“Ha! Any interruptions would have been most welcome. I wanted to catch up with you today too, but Honoka and Company kept me busy as a bee. You know how she can be…” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I totally get it. So…if you had any plans for White Day, you’d’ve told me, right?” Nozomi winced a bit at the slight rawness of her voice. 

 

“Yes, of course, but what is there to tell? We’re both in a committed relationship with Muse, right?” They both giggled. 

 

“Well, if Muse isn’t taking you out to dinner tonight, do you wanna do something?” Tojo held her breath and prayed it didn’t sound to suggestive. She was asking to do a friend thing. Just like they normally did. She didn’t need to be shaking. 

 

“That sounds great. Do you wanna go get parfaits? Our usual place?” The contented serenity of Eli’s voice made the other girl want to melt into the sofa and die. She could feel her cheeks burning.  _ How did I plan to survive tonight again? I should back out before I make a fool of myself. _

 

“Yeah, sounds great. Meet you there in...say, an hour and a half?” 

 

“Fantastic. See you later, then!” The line died, and Tojo slumped against the couch, face pink all over.

 

_ Jesus Christ. _

 

Eventually she got up and changed, after a few minutes’ consideration, into a simple emerald frock and sneakers (She didn’t wanted to look pretty, but not fancy-first-date pretty. She feared she’d give her motives away too soon.) She pulled the oversized pink scrunchies out of her hair, brushed it out and plaited it into a simple braid that peeked over her shoulder. A small gold pendant went around her neck: It was a gift from her mother, from years ago, a symbol of luck. She felt she needed it. She grabbed her purse and proceeded to walk in and out of the door three times before finally gathering the courage to start making her way to the restaurant. 

 

The confession letter from earlier was stuffed in her purse in case she panicked and needed a Plan B, but she was beginning to worry she wouldn’t have enough guts to even slide it over the table to the blonde. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as reality hit her: She was going to confess to Eli Ayase. Eli, who had been her first friend at the school, and whom she had fallen hopelessly in love with over the past two years. Everything about her was perfect: She was mature (in more than one way), she was composed, and  _ dammit,  _ she was absolutely stunning. She has watched countless boys on the street cast her best friend longing looks and even try to make moves on her, although they all ended up making complete fools of themselves as she mercilessly shot them down and walked off calmly with Nozomi in tow.  _ Am I setting myself up to be another failed attempt at capturing her heart?  _ Tojo had told herself thus far that Eli’s rejection couldn’t be worse than not knowing anything, but she was beginning to doubt herself as memories of her icy blue gaze and venomous words to other’s entered her head. She felt like she was going to vomit as she stopped for a moment to calm her breathing. Her heart was at the bursting point; overflowing with feelings of longing and terror. She slammed the wall she was leaning against in frustration as she straightened up: She was going to do this. No matter what. She had waited two years, and she was sure if she waited a day longer, she’d keel over. She looked up to see the sign for the bakery just about a hundred feet from her, and she began to march quickly over to the doors, almost sprinting in her determination to get their. As if fate had planned it, there was Eli in the window booth, with her head turned and her hands clasped on the table. Looking like a vision in a baby blue silk skirt and simple white blouse. Tojo swallowed hard; She was sweating profusely and she knew she was blushing hard. Nevertheless, she pushed the doors open and walked over to Eli’s booth, standing in front of her. Her chest rose and fell dramatically and rhythmically as the blond looked over to her and smiled in her usual angelic manner at seeing her friend. 

 

“Nozomi! You’re here! Come on, sit dow-”

 

“Actually,” Tojo choked out, “I was wondering if you could possibly...come outside with me.” Her stomach dropped at seeing Eli’s smile fade as she took note of Nozomi’s disposition. 

 

“Um…Okay.” She followed her friend outside of the bakery, to the right of the doors. They stood still for a few moments before the taller spoke up. 

 

“...Tojo?” Nozomi’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of her first name coming out of Eli’s mouth, dripping with undertones of sweetest concern. “Are you alright? You look like you ran all the way here. Do you need to sit down or something?” 

 

Tojo remained silent as she stared at the ground, her face hot under a beautiful blue gaze. Eli squeezed Nozomi’s forearm gently and frowned worriedly at her: The smaller girl had to resist jumping at the touch; it felt like being struck by lightning. She felt so overstimulated by Eli’s presence. There were at least a million things she wanted to do right now, but couldn’t. 

 

“Tojo? Did something happen? Are you gonna be okay? Please say something, you’re scaring me…” Nozomi licked her lips and swallowed. She felt so stiff. She opened her mouth for a few moments, then closed it again. She put a hand to her chest and tried to slow her breathing. She felt like an overheating computer. 

 

“I…Eli, I, Um…” The words weren’t working for her, she felt like she was losing control of her own thoughts, she couldn’t look up from the ground. And then, just like that, she lost it. Her self-control snapping, she grabbed the blonde and pressed her face into her shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around her crush and breathing in her scent. Eli let out a squeak of surprise at the contact. It was too late to go back now. 

 

“Eli, I like you. A  _ lot.”  _ Tojo mumbled into the other’s blouse. “I might even go as far as to say that I’m deeply, tragically in love with you. You’re gorgeous, you’re amazing, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a girl, Yes, I’m gay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I know this must be a shock to you, but I’ve felt this way for a really really really long time and I’ve never wanted anybody so much and I’ve wanted to tell you for such a long time and if you hate me that’s okay, i get it, but i really hope it won’t get in the way of upr friendship, because-” Nozomi choked on her own emotions for a bit as she struggled to breath, she paused for a few moments before continuing, “...Because I love you so much. It really hurts, honestly.” She moved her head from Eli’s shoulder to the crook of her neck and tried to bury herself there, to submerge herself in Eli Ayase and never break for air. A gentle hand on her chin brought her back out to meet softened blue eyes, bright like a thousand blue skies and oceans fused together. She felt a thumb tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as the blonde stared at her with watery eyes. Nozomi looked down, moved to tears but the expression on her friend’s face. “...Sorry.” 

 

Suddenly the world flipped upside down and lips were on hers. 

 

Tojo’s jade eyes widened at the feeling; Eli’s kiss was a hundred thousand million times better than her smile. Her pink lips were soft and warm and gentle as they pressed against her fuller ones, they lulled and excited her at the same time with their texture and their pattern of movement. A gentle hand curled around her waist as she shyly began to return the embrace, wrapping her hands around the blonde’s neck. She could feel Eli’s heartbeat against her own as they held each other close in a precious heavenly moment. When they separated it felt too soon. 

 

For a moment they stood still, holding each other and panting softly. Nozomi rested her head on the other’s chest and exhaled shakily. 

 

“...Was that real?”

 

“I hope so. Because I love you too.”


End file.
